fire and water training
by Team Slifer Boss 2
Summary: alright, remade this, if there is a way to prevent this site from adding random text to your story let me know. i do not own fossil fighters in any way, i own my OCs.


(AN: one shot. Don't ask for a continuation of this, as it will be done in fossil fighters nexus.)

Duna stood in her combat form before Gianni grinning at him as best as she could "so you give up Gianni~?" she asked as he gave a half amused shrug "not in the slightest." The Dinaurian girl licked her lips at this "alright…I win, we do what I want…you win…you can think of something~." The human took up a fighting stance with a smirk "ok then."

With that Duna had charged the human head on, something he didn't take into accounting and before long she was on top of him "how far did you say this training area was from town?" the human lifted a brow "a mile, why's it matter?" "Because" Duna turned back into her normal form and sat on his waist "its ship day~." She kissed him for a solid minute before separating.

'wait a moment….she's drunk?' Gianni thought before it dawned on him "what's wrong dragon boy~?" Duna cooed getting closer to him "don't know whether to kill raptin for getting you drunk…or be astonished at how long you held the effects off…" she giggled in response before sitting up "so should we move onto the good stuff now that you know~?" she reached for her shirt "let's make it quick, theta and light might worry." And with that it all went off.

Duna slid herself down "I think the effects might be wearing off…but I don't care~!" she slammed herself down on him "who said you weren't strong!" Gianni winced in response "sorry baby~." She responded as she continued to bounce up and down on him "besides, Dinaurian mating rituals is like human mating rituals only it is quicker~." Gianni tiled his head in response.

"wait, are you-" she kissed him again "don't worry, that's not for another year~." Gianni offered sigh in response "oh~! Gianni you're so good~!" she grinned down on him "well yeah, it's crazy to think this is a first for us both." She grinned in response "oh do tell me you are close~." Duna got closer to him "now that you mention it-" "say waaaaaaht!" the duo looked over to see yang, velvet and ruby standing jaws dropped, eyes wide and stunned "hello girls~!" Duna greeted covering herself "don't tell me you were going at it!" velvet yelled in her Australian accent "don't worry~! I won't be able to reproduce till next year~!" she affixed the trio with an amused smirk "as if you and Meta are different velvet~." "OI!" the brown haired girl snapped before walking off "AND OUR ALIEN GIRL GETS A GOOD ONE!" yang cheered.

Duna affixed her eyes on the blond "so you and hunter going to go at it~?" yang nodded before walking off "and ruby~" the black haired girl looked at her as her face continued to turn red "I know you and Holt are a year younger than all of us but~" Duna bit her lower lip.

"so wait a year~." The girl nodded before running off at a high speed as to get away from the couple "so…shall we draw this to a close~?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face "yep." With that Duna kissed him full on giving out a soft purr as she did so as the after effects hit.

'we just done it…' Gianni thought as the Dinaurian girl passed out on him "Duna?" she gave off a soft purr that sounded like a sigh out of bliss "wow…so…uh…" he started looking around before he gave up "well…this'll end well." He sat up slowly getting dressed before he turned to her before getting her dressed blushing incredibly hard as he did before lifting her up "alright…off we go." He walked off carrying her to his room to find light and theta watching doctor who.

"Hey theta." The duo looked up "hey bro!" theta offered a grin as light looked at them "why is my older sister passed out?" the older human looked down at Duna before responding "classified." He spoke taking Duna to his room so the both of them could rest.  
[The next day]

Gianni walked over to raptin "yes what the fu-" a loud resonating sound of fist meeting lower jaw reverberated around the ship "don't ever get Duna drunk again." With that the human turned and walked out "mother fucker." He added before he left the ship "I hate that human so much." Raptin mumbled holding his lower jaw."(AN: sorry it was rushed.)

(AN: don't you just hate it when this website fucks up what you have made by adding an ass load of random shit to your stories? if there is a way to fix it and prevent PM me.)


End file.
